


"Am I Dispensable?"

by Taua



Series: Vanitas The Cop [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: What started as a round of rough sex quickly escalates into a fight.Vanitas knows he fucked up big this time... but will he be able to make Riku forgive him?
Relationships: Vaniriku, Vanitas/Riku - Relationship
Series: Vanitas The Cop [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	"Am I Dispensable?"

It was always easy to tell when Vanitas was home.

His shoes would lay right behind the door, one usually turned on its side as he toed them off uncaring of the next who'd come in and might stumble over them. His duffel bag wasn't far away either, often just tossed on one or the other side of the corridor. Depending on the weather his jacket would join the items on the floor as he made his way inside, sometimes even with a scarf.

At first Riku felt annoyed by it, but since Vanitas had been controlled and punished most of his life for whatever little slip-up he did, he decided to cut him some slack. There was never rubbish or something disgusting about the bit of chaos he caused – unless he went on a weeks-long mission with barely two changes of clothes. Those were, in fact, dreadful to touch once he returned.

So when Riku unlocked the door and was greeted by the black pair of worn boots, he quickly cleaned up the corridor before he went on his search.

They had been sharing a flat for a few months already, mostly after Vanitas forced the bigger place onto him. Riku's room in the dorms gave too little privacy and Vanitas' apartment consisted of a single room with way too few furniture to feel like a home at all. Since Riku contributed much less to the rent, he didn't mind doing a couple of chores and keep the space tidy, especially since Vanitas was rarely around for longer than a few days in a row anyway. Just now he returned from a relatively short work-trip; he had left just little over a week ago.

Usually Riku found him in their bed, curled up and picking up on missed sleep, but when Vanitas came back early enough he would instead spent time in the living and eventually crash on the couch.

What _did_ surprise Riku however was the state he found him in:

Vanitas was slumped on the sofa, half draped over a pile of pillows while his arm and head hung off the edge. He wore a white, old tank top with a few spots of color across it and a loose seam along with a pair of dance-pants he liked to dress in when he wanted to relax. The black of his hair shimmered a little with moisture and when Riku leaned in, just a bit, he smelled their shampoo and shower gel on him.

It was rare for Vanitas to bother enough to shower when he returned from a mission.

However Riku was not going to complain. While he didn't mind the state of the clothes... Vanitas could develop quite the yucky stench at times.

But when he laid on display like that, creamy, pale skin clean and stretched across narrow shoulders and prominent collar bones...

Slow and careful, Riku circled the couch until he stood in front of it. He was mindful enough to hold his hair back with one hand as he leaned down, teal eyes trained sharply on Vanitas' relaxed face. His lips were parted just a little, soft snores coming from him; for a moment Riku debated to go for his kissable mouth first, yearning for a taste after their time apart, but his other target was too tempting to pass up.

As gentle as he could he closed his mouth on the skin of Vanitas' neck, just where it met the shoulder, and sucked a bit of the flesh in. He bruised easily enough that Riku had no need to be particularly rough; time itself would be enough to form a hickey. And if he managed to keep Vanitas asleep until he was finished...

After a while Riku gently released the skin and his lips pulled into a smug smirk as he admired the work.

A red, glistening spot adorned the pale flesh, bound to turn dark in just a few hours. Maybe Vanitas would stay long enough for him to see the mark fade more with each day, turn from red to purple to blue and green before it disappeared, almost like a rainbow against a soft, white cloud.

As Riku slowly rose again, careful to not make a noise, his smirk grew wider with the regular, calm noises Vanitas made in his sleep. Oh man, he was _never_ gonna let that one live down. He, the harmless civilian, managed to sneak up on Mr. Elite-Fighter.

Stifling a chuckle Riku turned to leave for the kitchen. Maybe he could fix them up something a bit fancier for dinner, worth to celebrate his little victory.

He barely made a step when he was tackled into the ground from behind, soundless and sudden enough for Riku to release an actual scream. On reflex he stretched out his arms and caught himself, his palms landing on the soft rug on the floor, and by the time the rest of his body followed he was already hard inside his jeans.

It was always unbearably _hot_ when Vanitas overwhelmed him like that, pouncing like a predator and towering above him before its kill. And just like a cat of prey he waited for a heartbeat before he pinned Riku down into the rug with his limbs, caging him in as he leaned down and nipped forcefully on his nape.

“Did you _really_ think,” he half-growled, half-purred against Riku's quivering skin, “You could just leave your mark and walk away on me...?”

A groan escaped him as Vanitas' teeth sunk a little deeper into his flesh. “Maybe?” Riku gasped, his eyes fluttering shut when he felt one of the hands snake under his shirt and run up his spine.

The way Vanitas laughed at that, so dark and fired up, made Riku's dick swell even harder.

He let his head fall forward when Vanitas shoved the shirt up and he tugged it off the rest of the way with one hand. Riku used his other to keep himself up as the calloused, demanding fingers ran back down and to the front of his pants, expertly undoing the button and zipper in a swift movement.

Sighing a little Riku brought his other hand down to keep him steady against the floor. He'd have loved to take things a bit slower, but the way Vanitas pulled on his clothes and pushed two fingers in – thankfully lubed, although he _never_ found a single one of the bottles Vanitas apparently placed around the flat – he knew this round was gonna be rough and fast and hard.

Of course that was fine as well, but right after a mission Riku liked to take his time. Even after seeing Vanitas' skills in action several times already, there was always a pinch of worry whenever he went out. The risk was little, however ever-present.

Sometimes Vanitas came back with a few scratches.

Sometimes Vanitas came back _hurt_.

What if... one time... he wouldn't come back at all...?

Those thoughts were rare, but once they rose in Riku he couldn't stop the worry from slowly spreading in his being like an infection. At times he woke up in the middle of the night, covered and sweat and tears from a nightmare he could hardly remember, his stomach dropping when he felt the other side of the bed was cold under his touch.

The only thing easing him was _to feel_ Vanitas, his warm skin under his fingertips and those red eyes constantly blinking at him. When he moved and breathed and _simply lived_ Riku finally regained a small bit of peace, although he knew the circle was just going to start all over again in a few days – in a few hours, if they were particularly unlucky.

However for that short, intense moment all Riku could think of was the burn and stretch when Vanitas replaced his fingers with his cock. His hips rocked forward, turned into shallow thrusts and then hard slams in the matter of heartbeats. The pace changed too fast for Riku to properly adjust to it, the burn ever-present as it mixed with his pleasure and want.

He knew what he signed up for; Vanitas was not abusive or brutal, however he was far from gentle, too. Sex with him was always rough to some degree, often showing in bruises across their bodies, marks that were painfully placed on slick skin. Other times Riku ended up barely prepped as they fucked in heated moments all over their apartment. But no matter how far they went, he knew Vanitas would stop if he told him to.

Not that a little discomfort and future soreness were reasons for Riku to hit the break. Especially given _the effect_ it had on Vanitas.

They had barely started, but he was already breathing hard and rolling his hips with vigor. The noises coming from his lips, the dark groans and sharp hisses were things Riku hardly ever heard before and even at the fast pace he felt Vanitas twitch inside him. Had the little hickey really turned him on _that_ much?

Well, Riku certainly felt himself grow harder at the thought, however it seemed like a bit too... simple to work. Perhaps it would be different if he bit down on Vanitas' throat hard enough to make his breath catch or if he choked him with his hands, but as things were Riku couldn't help getting a little suspicious.

And then he noticed the oddly wet feeling on his lower back and ass, accompanied by the heavy scent of copper.

Biting back moans – Vanitas had started aiming for his sweet spot – Riku glanced back over his shoulder, view obscured by a few silver bangs. However between their pale bodies and the white tank he clearly saw the crimson spots and the wet trail the blood took down Vanitas' stomach and pelvis before it dribbled onto Riku.

“Ah, sto-_aaaahn!_” Weakly Riku tried to crawl away, but steady hands on his hip and shoulder held him close as Vanitas slammed into his body, his eyes pressed shut and mouth agape as he groaned as well. “Va-Vanitas, sto-ah!-_stop_!” Swallowing hard Riku steadied his voice before he half-shouted, “Stop! I _mean_ it!”

It took a moment for Vanitas to react, however his urgent thrusts quickly turned into lazy rolls before he stopped with a displeased grunt. In a flash Riku pulled away and turned on the spot, his eyes going wide at the bloody mess on the formally white tank top. His mind was still too foggy with lust and pleasure and _utter shock_ to properly work, but after opening and closing his mouth a few times he finally managed a strained “_What the fuck?!_”

“No shit,” Vanitas grunted with a scowl as he leaned back on his legs. “I was so damn close...”

“How can you-” Riku trailed off with a shake of his head, snapping back to the matter at hand. “Why are you _bleeding_?!”

Vanitas had _the nerve_ to shrug before he looked down himself, his eyebrows furrowed once he glanced at the crimson mark on his tank. “Shit. Patch must have come loose when I took the shower.” He grabbed the hem with two fingers and inched the material up, then used his other hand to pull off a large, bloody compress. The tank top was still too much in the way for Riku to see the wound, but his stomach twisted as he saw a fresh droplet of blood run down Vanitas' side as he moved.

There was so much blood Riku started to feel dizzy from the sight alone. “You-you need help,” he brought out as he felt around his pockets. Thankfully his pants were still pooled by his knees and he found his phone quickly enough, although his hands shook so horribly he barely managed to enter his pin.

Before he could type 911 however Vanitas snagged the mobile from his hands.

“I don't need an ambulance,” he huffed and pocketed the device.

“You're _bleeding_.” His teal eyes were wide as Riku gasped, struggling for some sort of control. He couldn't panic, not now, when Vanitas was so heavily wounded. What if he fainted from the loss of blood? How much had he already bled _already_?

Vanitas rolled his eyes with a snort. “It's just a gunshot. Surgery got the bullet out already, so no big deal.”

“_No big deal?!_” Riku repeated with a near-shout.

“Oh my God,” Vanitas sighed with a wave of his arms, “People in my position get hurt all the fucking time, Riku. Stop making such a drama out of it.”

“Drama?!” Riku narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he inched closer, anger spreading in his chest like a fire on dry grass. “You have a fucking _hole_ in your body, Vanitas! And you act like it's barely a scratch!”

“Because _it_ fucking _is_,” Vanitas bit back with a snarl and a glare of his own.

“_It's_ fucking _not_!” In a flash Riku stood up, his pants and underwear still somewhere down his thighs and boner standing on full alert, but he was too furious to feel embarrassed for the time being. Instead he pointed angrily at Vanitas as he added, “You come home _wounded_! You even say there was _surgery_! Were you even sleeping on the sofa at all or did you just _faint_ there?!”

The glare Vanitas shot his way got darker with every word, however Riku was all but intimidated by it. In fact it only made the anger flare stronger, to the point his hands shook with shier frustration and the urge to punch Vanitas in the face.

He was always like that. Got hurt on duty and didn't even as much as mention it to Riku, playing it off like it didn't matter. Bloody compresses and empty wrappers of patches in the trash were the only signs Vanitas left behind, sometimes accompanied by a coppery scent in the bath after he took a shower.

And even now, when he tugged his dick back into his pants with an eerie calmness before he got up, he kept acting like nothing was out of the usual. Like he...

“Why don't you _care_, Vanitas?” Riku's voice was shaking when he spoke, his throat thick with emotion.

Ruby eyes locked with his, the gaze unbearably cold and hard. “There is nothing to care about,” Vanitas replied, venom dripping from every syllable. He made one step, two, and then he was face-to-face with Riku and glared up at him, barely restrained anger flashing in the depths of his eyes. “If you're gonna be a bitch about it every time I come back wounded, then this,” he pointed at himself and then at Riku, “Is fucking pointless anyway.”

He expected a low blow from Vanitas, but this was...

“Are you suggesting,” Riku carefully started, swallowed hard, and continued, “We should break up?”

Vanitas didn't reply, however for a moment his eyes flicked away as his yaw set, but he was back with his indifferent expression and icy gaze in a heartbeat.

Baffled Riku ran a hand through his hair. “Vanitas...” He shook his head, just strong enough that the bangs over his eyes shifted a little. “I'm just worried. I care a lot about you and just want you to be alright.”

The dry chuckle Vanitas returned tightened his chest. “Well, that's not gonna happen,” he replied with a crooked grin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“But-” Riku started but found himself cut off with a snapped response.

“People in my position are as disposable as they come. The sooner you get it, the fucking better.” Vanitas pinned him with a hard glare, the grin fading from his lips. “And I won't fucking quit. So either suck it up or pack up your shit and _leave_.”

As angry as Riku felt, as frustrated as he was... everything evaporated at Vanitas' words. And before he could think it through he closed the distance between them and grabbed Vanitas' shoulders, hard enough to bruise, and shook him violently as he shouted, “You're _**not**_ disposable! You're _**not**_!”

However Vanitas just stared back indifferently at him, didn't even fight off the grab although Riku knew he easily could.

Maybe Vanitas didn't care enough to keep himself from getting bruised. Maybe he thought he was, in fact, disposable and that it didn't matter if his organs were torn apart by knifes and bullets or if someone manhandled him to the point he got hurt.

And judging by the face he made, that seemed to be what he truly believed deep in his heart, too.

Only by the third blink Riku realized his watery sight came from tears he silently cried. With a hiss he pushed Vanitas away, made him stumble back a little, before he turned on his heels and retreated into their shared bedroom. Riku slammed the door shut behind himself, however didn't bother to lock it as he stamped over to the bed. He sunk down on one of the corners, face buried in his hands as he gasped, a chocked sob mixing in once in a while as the ache in his chest made grew bigger and bigger with every tear he shed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't the first time Riku walked out of a fight to brood. It certainly wasn't the last time either. Once he had enough he'd come back and they would either talk about things or they wouldn't. They'd have dinner, maybe sex, and then sleep. End of story.

Yet this time Vanitas felt much more agitated than usual.

It wasn't anger – he always had a temper and knew his fury inside-out. Frustration was certainly there, how not when they had discussed Vanitas and his risky job and Riku's need to be let in and have someone depend on him a hundred times already, but it felt like there was something else, too.

In fact... it seemed a bit like guilt.

Vanitas had had his fair share of guilt in his life. Especially that one incident and the trauma it caused still haunted him to this day, although the nightmares came only rarely and far apart these days. Probably Riku was to blame; since Sora loved to cuddle he foolishly assumed Vanitas was the same and once Riku fell asleep he'd inch closer and wrap his arms around the smaller body, as if he subconsciously had the urge to keep Vanitas shielded from the world. However it was soothing in a way, so Vanitas stopped fighting the closeness and allowed the larger frame to encircle him protectively from time to time.

Ah, damn. He was trailing off.

Frowning at his face in the mirror Vanitas replaced the patch over the seam and the two stapler pins the surgeons used to close the wound. They said it might bleed again if he exhausted himself, but the amount of blood had been a surprise still. It took a while to clean up the floor and thankfully nothing got on the carpet, but the tank top was heavily caked with crimson.

Not that Vanitas minded it. But the sight would surely upset Riku all over again and, oddly enough, he was done fighting for the time being.

In point of fact, his whole dilemma about getting presentable was rooted in the plan to _go and talk to Riku._

And so Vanitas had cleaned up, washed, and ended up wearing one of Riku's sweaters since all his other clothes were in the wardrobe in the corner of their bedroom. The only other clothes Vanitas had available were the ones he took to his mission and the stench along with the bloody, all too obvious hole on the level of his liver would do little to serve his purpose to make up. Walking in shirtless was an option as well, however then the patch would be completely uncovered and... Vanitas didn't want Riku to get the same expression as before on his face. That grimace filled with heartache, worry, and bottomless sadness.

So there he was, standing before the door in a sweater so big it swallowed him. Were his shoulders a little narrower the clothe would slip all the way down to his elbows, Riku was just so ridiculously bigger than him.

Vanitas' hand hovered over the doorknob as he tried to order his thoughts. He wasn't oblivious enough to not have noticed how he hurt Riku with his words, yet he failed to grasp what was so wrong exactly. He _was_ a very much disposable person. His superiors made sure he never forgot that, although Vanitas had the feeling he was to some value to them after all. What was so off-setting about mere facts?

At least Riku was reasonable enough to explain himself, even when they argued. Vanitas just had to suck it up and walk to him rather than wait for Riku to come out. As annoyed as he made him... Vanitas didn't mean to hurt him to the point he cried.

It was easy to tease Riku for his tears when he was happy or moved or touched or _whatever_. But this time was different, so different Vanitas couldn't ignore the fact he royally fucked up. Perhaps that was also why he felt the strange urge to make the first step this time, to willingly go to Riku instead of waiting and relying on him to do all the work.

Breathe in. Breathe out. And with the next inhale, Vanitas knocked gently on the door before he pushed it open.

Riku was sitting on the edge, his back to the door. For a moment he glanced back over his shoulder, his cheek wet with tears and eyes slightly red-rimmed, however he turned away again so fast Vanitas barely got a good glance on him. He sniffled lowly as he wiped his face with one hand, but otherwise he didn't move at all. Only his broad shoulders tensed a little.

Exhaling again Vanitas slowly walked further into the room. He thought about sitting next to Riku or maybe crouch down in front of him, but both felt like too much when the air was still so tensed and heavy between them. And so he sat on the edge near the corner of the bed, face at the wall.

Vanitas was still annoyingly inexperienced when it came to apologize though, which made the silence between them stretch on uncomfortably, however he had no real plan on how to break it. The situation was so unlike everything else Vanitas had faced, although it felt just as dangerous:

If he made a mistake now his entire life might get shattered, just like when he engaged in a mission.

After a while of heavy breathing and tensed muscles, Vanitas pulled his legs up onto the mattress as he pushed back. Inch by painful inch he got closer until he sensed Riku just within his reach, then he stopped and leaned ever so slightly back. Just enough for his shoulder and head to rest against Riku's arm in the briefest of contact.

“I don't want to break up,” he eventually mouthed. While everything else seemed too complicated and tangled up to be discussed right off the bat, Vanitas had that one certainty he clutched to. No matter how angry and frustrated and confused Riku made him... he didn't want to lose him. He had become just as important as Sora in his life, although in a completely other way.

Riku remained silent, so Vanitas sucked his lips into his mouth in thought. He had spent some time pondering on when the situation escalated exactly, but it was another thing actually _talking_ about it.

But for Riku he would try.

“Sorry I didn't say anything about the gunshot and that you got scared. I'll let you know sooner next time.” Vanitas leaned a little harder on Riku, as if the physical push brought his point better across.

He had no idea if it worked, but at least Riku gave a sigh and replied, “That's good to hear.”

For a moment Vanitas waited for him to add anything. “But you're still sad,” he eventually concluded.

“Yeah.” He heard Riku sigh again, heavier than before. “Vanitas... Do you really think of yourself as disposable? As... dispensable?”

Vanitas closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together to keep himself from exploding. Suited Riku to get fixated on something as trivial as _a fact_. Probably he didn't know any better; their worlds were as different as night and day, values and morals included. But Vanitas wanted them to make up, so he swallowed his frustration and tried to keep his voice calm as he answered.

“As badass as I am, my rank is still pretty low all things considered. That's why they assign me most of the shitty, risky jobs. The kind of missions where it doesn't really make much of a difference if there are casualties.” Vanitas tilted his head a little, just enough that his brow rested against Riku's shoulder. “It's hard, but that's my life. I'm a disposable pawn in their dubious games that might be used as a sacrifice or not.” He felt Riku tense up and snaked his arm around his middle, although he was too big for Vanitas to completely encircle him. Stupid giant.

“But, Riku... Know I'll always make sure to come back to you. Nothing out there will kill me as long as you're home, waiting for me.”

When a hand laid over his Vanitas allowed his eyes to slip shut for a moment. Riku initiating physical contact was a good sign, even if he was still as stiff as a rock.

“I hate they make you feel like that,” he eventually whispered, but Vanitas left it uncommented. By the end of the day he still liked his job, especially since the shady business gave him plenty of room to act on his own, too. Nobody could really charge him when he slaughtered down child molesters or sadistic murderers like the people from The Organization. But he was not going to debate it with Riku, not when he was so mentally raw and hurt.

“But tell me, Vanitas.” Upon hearing his name Vanitas snapped out of his thoughts and he glanced up, although he couldn't look Riku in the face at all. “Do you... believe that, too? That you're dispensable?”

That again.

Since Riku couldn't see him either, Vanitas rolled his eyes before he answered, “It's a fact, Riku. Pretty difficult to _not_ believe that.”

Riku hummed as his hand tightened briefly on top of his, still across his waist. “Okay. Then tell me – do you think Sora is dispensable?”

Instantly Vanitas sat up, his eyebrows furrowed at Riku's back. “What the fuck? _Of course not_.”

“What about me? Am I dispensable?”

“Stop talking bullshit, Riku,” he growled, pulling on his hand but Riku kept him settled on his stomach.

“I'm just some student. You can't even say I am a productive member of society yet since I hardly work. In fact, you'd be financially better off without me since you cover most of the costs-”

“Fuck _that!_” Vanitas interrupted him with a snarl, “So you're not paying any taxes. Oh boo-hoo. Society can go screw itself for all I care and the jerkfaces pay me well.” He turned fully toward Riku and curled his other arm around him as well, pulling him so tight against his chest he could feel his raging heartbeat beneath his skin. “I got my own values... and according to them, you're one of the most important people on the entire fucking planet.”

They were so close Vanitas was slightly pushed back at the deep breath Riku took, but he still kept him safely locked within his arms. “I... T-thank you,” Riku whispered, his voice shaking so hard Vanitas knew he had tears back in his eyes – but this time those didn't come from hurt. How could they, when Vanitas reaffirmed his feelings for him like that?

Carefully he lifted his head off the broad back, if only to cover the blush. Vanitas hardly ever gave such sweet words and when he did the heat rose instantly to his face, like he was some embarrassed little school-girl or something. Not too long ago he'd say hell had to freeze over before he grew so soft, but being around Riku and Sora so much were taking their toll. Hard to stay an indifferent asshole when they expressed their feelings so openly all the time.

Suddenly Riku leaned his head back, far enough that it landed on top of Vanitas'. “I'm glad you feel that way,” he whispered, voice steadier than a moment ago, “Since it's the same for me.”

Oh. _Ooooooh_.

Just to completely and entirely spell it out, Riku added, “I'm angry the people at work you give you the feeling you're dispensable. But to me, the thought of a world without you is downright terrifying.”

Sighing Vanitas buried his face between Riku's shoulder-blades, the blush be damned. “I'm a fucking _idiot_,” he murmured against his skin.

And God,_ he was_. For how smart Vanitas was all the time, his fucking brain decided to fail him at the worst of times. However it still felt so alien to think he was important to anyone other than himself, all the more since mother died. Of course Sora cared, but then again he cared about almost everyone he met thanks to his big heart. That Riku, who was so much stingier with his affections, might feel the same never occurred to him.

Yet Vanitas felt his heart flutter with joy at the discovery, although he was still very much mortified he missed it for so long.

The way Riku chuckled however made him feel better. Just a little.

“I'd rather say,” he started as he moved around in the hug and slung his own arms around Vanitas, “You're _emotionally challenged_.”

Vanitas snorted against his naked chest, but still a smile curled over his lips.

“You're wearing my sweater,” Riku remarked as he pulled on the hood before he buried his hand into the black mop of hair.

“'t was the only non-bloody thing available.” Vanitas sighed as the fingers curled against his head in just the right way and he nuzzled a bit deeper into the hard chest.

Riku gave another chuckle. “You changed for me? Aww. How considerate of you.”

With narrowed eyes Vanitas sunk his teeth into a mouthful of skin, hard enough to leave a mark but not to hurt. “Although emotionally challenged, even _I_ realized I fucked up big time before,” he said once he released the flesh. “Figured you'd be more willing to forgive if I washed up. I even cleaned up the living.”

“Oh wow. You had a really bad conscience, huh.” He could practically _hear_ the smirk in Riku's voice.

“Not bad enough to cook dinner though,” Vanitas insisted as his hands sunk lower until he cupped Riku's ass. “But I _might_ give you a little treat.”

Riku pushed him back and Vanitas decided to not fight it as he sunk onto the mattress. They might have been better than before the fight, but the peace felt still awfully fragile. Too fragile to completely bounce back into his character at least.

He glanced up at Riku, his arms slipped back to the small of his back at the new position. “I'd rather you rest up a little,” he said before he leaned down, his lips gently closing over Vanitas' in a tender kiss.

It was the most innocent of gestures, yet Vanitas felt his chest warm at the pure love Riku poured into it.

Once he pulled away however Vanitas prompted, “You could ride on top?” He flashed Riku a lopsided smirk and a suggestive tilt of his head followed by a wink.

While he was awful with words and all that emotional stuff, Vanitas knew damn well how to spark a whole lot of other sensations, especially in Riku. And given how hard both of them had been, they certainly had some built up, too.

Unfortunately though Riku mirrored his smirk and leaned closer. “Or we could keep doing _this_ instead,” he breathed before he sealed their lips again, one of his hands coming up to cup half of Vanitas' face as they kissed.

Vanitas gave a small growl, but lifted his hands to Riku's shoulders regardless. If he felt like they were just going to kiss and maybe do a little petting, so be it. For Riku, he could take things slow and tender for a change.

For Riku... Vanitas could try to believe he was anything but dispensable after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I little something I've been working on between new job and stress writing xD  
This universe is pretty enjoyable to me. It's nice to write a couple of slice of lives without having to think about everything around it. 
> 
> Ofc I'm still working on Completed, but since that plot is much more complicated and actually seamless, working on it takes much more focus and time.  
After all, I want evetyhing to make sense after all! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little read.  
Critique is highly appreciated :D 
> 
> regards,  
-T


End file.
